


Lazy Days

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Pancakes, Reader-Insert, Roses, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Lazy Days

After being sick, Spencer had had the best night’s sleep he’d had in a while. Apparently, it was amazing, because he fell asleep at 11 PM and woke up at 7 in the morning fully ready to start the day. 

When he glanced toward the other side of the bed, he realized Y/N wasn’t there, so he got up to check outside and smiled when he saw her on the couch. She’d had coffee last night a few hours before bed. Undoubtedly, she couldn’t sleep and moved out to the couch so she wouldn’t wake him. And she’d also been overheated he guessed, because she was wearing one of his oversized sweaters instead of the flannel pajama pants and t-shirt she wore to bed the night before.

There was such a look of peacefulness and restfulness on her face that he couldn’t bare to disturb her, so instead, he hopped into the shower and quickly got changed to he could go down to the florist a few blocks down. Last night, as they sat in bed, he’d been coming down from his fever and was shaking. The love of his life had curled herself around him until he fell asleep, so when he entered the store, he was immediately drawn to the section for roses, and picked up some traditional red roses and some deep burgundy roses as well. “Who are these for?” The woman at the counter asked.

“My wife,” he said, smiling. 

As he left the store, he inhaled the heady scent of the bouquet and returned home to see Y/N still sleeping on the couch. She clutched a pillow, her head buried in the freshly cleaned pillowcase, her breath steadily rising and falling. Maybe the scent of newly brewed coffee and chocolate chip pancakes would wake her.

Nearly 15 minutes, he heard her stirring. “Are you making pancakes?” She asked sleepily as she pushed herself off the couch. “And coffee? Oh you do love me.” Quickly, she bounced off the couch and tiptoed happily into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning her head into his shoulders. “You feeling better this morning?”

Spencer turned the stove off and placed pancakes on two plates. “Much better. Wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been taking care of me all week.” He kissed her nose and put the plates on the table. “So thank you.”

“Of course.” Her eyes fell on the bouquet of roses, which she dipped her entire face into. “These are beautiful, Spence.”

Nothing was said over breakfast as they both devoured their pancakes - honestly more chocolate than pancake, which is exactly the way she liked it. “We have nothing to do today, so…cuddle on the couch and then maybe we go have lunch in the park?”

“Like we did on our second date?” He asked, smiling at the memory. The nerves he’d had on their first few dates made him laugh at this point. While Y/N plopped down on the couch, Spencer washed the dishes, leaving her to stretch happily while she waited. Outside, the sun was fully up. There were a few clouds in the sky, but they only served to enhance the vision out of their window. 

When Spencer joined her on the couch, she straddled his thighs. “You said you were feeling better, right?” She asked as she kissed and nibbled at his collarbone. He ran his hands up the columns of her legs, grazing the fullness of her ass as he slid into the sweater pulled it off over her head, leaving her completely naked. She giggled at the stark contrast between his clothed form and her own bare one. “I am not allowed to be the only naked one.” 

Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it off, before removing his pants. “Better?” He asked. Y/N straddled his length as her hands floated over his defined muscles, relishing the feeling before sinking down onto his length. After almost a week of him being sick, they took things slowly, leisurely moving against one another against the soft material of their couch. 

“I thought you wanted to cuddle,” he laughed. She smiled into his mouth as he clutched her against him, lifting her up and settling her back onto his length at a pace that built up her release slowly. 

“I did. But you’re not sick anymore and I want you.”

“Not complaining.”

When his length hit the deepest parts of her, she sighed and arched backward. Spencer dipped his head to her breasts and pressed heated kisses to both of them while ghosting his fingers up her spine. “Oh my god, Y/N,” he breathed. “Fuck me.”

At his behest, she picked up the pace of her movements and felt the head of his cock hit her inner walls. What started out as lazy love-making became more desperate, their bodies molding together perfectly. Her walls clenched around him, puling his release from him with a choked cry that he stifled in the hollow of her chest. Seconds after he came, Y/N followed suit moaning into the open air of the apartment. She was unable to keep her hands off him and started running her hands through his silky hair as she steadied out her breathing. “Have I said how much I love you?”

“Yes,” he replied. “But by all means tell me again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They stayed that way, exploring each other despite knowing each inch of the other’s body, for a while. “Should we go to the park still?”

“I’d like that, but…maybe we should take a shower first?” He laughed at how sweaty they had gotten. Despite the fact that they were in an airy apartment, it was like they’d been contained in a car with the windows closed.

“Together?” She asked hopefully.

“As If I would have it any other way.”


End file.
